Every little thing she does
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: The Doctor tries so hard. At what read and find out. First time at a song fic. Song by John Barrowman, by the same name as the Title. Mainly 10th but some 9th Doctor.


_Though I've tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

The Doctor stood there in the doorway to her bedroom, seeing her sleep. After what the Dalek said in the basement, he had been thinking. He loved her, even if he didn't want to admit it. To himself or anyone, he tried to tell her, but Jack got in the way. When they danced and on the station. He couldn't tell her. Because if she didn't love him back it would be the death of him.

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve_

_As I've done from the start_

When he tried to explain his feelings to her after Reinette, it didn't go right, she had thought he was talking about Reinette, and not her. His precious Rose. Then they left Micky in the other Earth. He had tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how, so he had made her pancakes. Strawberry, and banana ones. She had laughed at that. He couldn't even tell her after he lost her, to the Daleks and Cybermen. He had ran out of time, on the beach.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she does just turns me on_

When she came back through the odds, he knew she was meant to stay. Even if it they didn't know how she came back, she was there, right in front of him. The goldness around her as she lost her balance and fell towards him. He guessed Bad Wolf had came through her again to get back to him.

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on_

He finally told her about the Time War, and his family, and his best friend who had all dies when he had survived. She had taken it all in, and held him when he cried afterwards. He knew he fell a little bit more in love with her every second he spent with her.

_Do I have to tell the story_

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met_

He told her of his granddaughter, and how he knew he could never see her again. About how Romana and him found the Key to Time, and the Black, and White's Guardians affairs had changed him. Giving up the presidency to travel. How there where five of him on Gallifrey once. How he fought the Daleks, Cybermen, Dravos, and even the Master, and yes even the Rani. How she healed him with making jokes about the names. Making him smile along. But what he didn't tell her how his life was dark before they had met, and he had grabbed her hand, and told her to "Run!".

_It's a big enough umbrella_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

He had remembered once how dark his days where before her, how he only got hurt and hurt. Then she came into his life and he had life, and purpose again. But even with her there, she kept bringing men on. Yeah if you could count Jack as one. He didn't mind him there but he didn't like sharing Rose with Jack.

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_

_And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_

He wanted to ask her to marry him, he tried thousands of times, but every time it came out wrong. He tried practicing with the mirror, he even sent Jack to find out her favorite planet, to propose on. But each time, like the coward he was, he chickened out. He may have loved her, but he couldn't ask her that just yet.

_But my silent fears have gripped me_

He feared she would hate him, want to go back, say no. So he kept it in.

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me_

Every time he tried to say he loved her at lest, it never came out right. He complemented her yes, even once said he loved Jack and that turned everything wrong. He couldn't just say it.

_Must I always be alone?_

Even with her, even with companions, he had no one. Because he couldn't tell her he loved her. Even on the beach of Barcelona looking at the waves. Laughing at the nose less dogs, he couldn't tell her.

_Every little thing she does is magic_

He finally decided to tell her. To tell her at New York, New New York that is. And no where near the hospital. But even then disaster happened. But as they ran threw the TARDIS doors, breathing hard and barely standing upright with out support. Her leaning on him, he leaning on the TARDIS doors. He told her.

"Rose I love you."

* * *

A/N: This is my first try at a songfic. Song "Every little thing she does is magic." by John Barrowman. So please review to tell me how I did. Might continue if enough people review.


End file.
